moe_girl_cafe_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Food Dishes and Ingredients
Creating and selling food dishes is the main source of income in MGC2, especially for new players. Food dishes are created by having an employee stationed at a stove, clicking on the bubble with three dots above their heads, and choosing a dish to make. Each dish costs a certain amount of energy to make, and yields a certain amount of plates once cooking is completed. Types of Dishes There are six categories of dishes: Japanese, Western, Chinese, Sweets, Drinks, and Private Dishes. Each dish within each category is obtained in a certain way. Some dishes require an employee to research it before it can be made, other dishes require that a side mission, or SP Guest mission be completed, and some dishes can only be obtained from the Mystery Shop for 280 diamonds. The following is a list of all dishes in the game and how to obtain them: Japanese Cuisine * Maid Omurice (cook time: 30 sec.) - available at the start of the game * Sakura Rolls (cook time: 12 min.) - available at the start of the game * Miso Ramen (cook time: 1 min.) - available at the start of the game (must be researched first) * Tempura (cook time: 2 min.) - obtained from Azuki Azusa's SP Guest mission * Jap Steamed Rice (cook time: 5 min.) - unlocked from the achievement "(Non) Chance Meeting" * Udon Noodles (cook time: 15 min.) - unlocked at level 20 (must be researched first) * Tuna Sushi (cook time: 30 min.) - bought from the Mystery Shop * Jap Fried Tofu (cook time: 1 hr. 30 min.) - unlocked at level 30 (must be researched first) * Jap BBQ (cook time: 2 hr. 30 min.) - obtained from Shimakaze's SP Guest mission * Salmon Sashimi (cook time: 3 hr. 30 min.) - unlocked at level 44 (must be researched first) * Seafood Hot Pot (cook time: 5 hr.) - unlocked at level 48 (must be researched first) Western Cuisine * Sandwich (cook time: 4 min.) - available at the start of the game * Veggie Salad (cook time: 10 min.) - available at the start of the game (must be researched first) * Pumpkin Veloute (cook time: 12 min.) - unlocked at level 20 (must be researched first) * Chicken Nuggets (cook time: 30 min.) - obtained from Levi's SP Guest mission * Hamburger (cook time: 1 hr.) - unlocked at level 25 (must be researched first) * Hot Dog (cook time: 1 hr. 30 min.) - unlocked at level 32 (must be researched first) * Pizza (cook time: 2 hr.) - unlocked from the achievement "Happy to Help" * Lasagna (cook time: 3 hr.) - unlocked at level 39 (must be researched first) * Risotto (cook time: 4 hr.) - unlocked at level 46 (must be researched first) * Thanksgiving Turkey (cook time: 6 hr.) - bought from the Mystery Shop * Pan-Fried Steak (cook time: 8 hr.) - unlocked at level 50 (must be researched first) Chinese Cuisine * Fried Rice (cook time: 3 min.) - obtained from Yami's SP Guest mission * Dumplings (cook time: 20 min.) - unlocked at level 20 (must be researched first) * Spring Roll (cook time: 4 min.) - available at the start of the game (must be researched first) * Mapo Tofu (cook time: 6 min.) - unlocked at level 16 (must be researched first) * Wontons (cook time: 8 min.) - unlocked at level 26 (must be researched first) * Sichuan Noodles (cook time: 15 min.) - bought from the Mystery Shop * Steamed Buns (cook time: 25 min.) - unlocked at level 35 (must be researched first) * Fried Noodles (cook time: 1 hr.) - unlocked at level 42 (must be researched first) * Kung-Pao Chicken (cook time: 4 hr.) - unlocked at level 47 (must be researched first) * Baked Duck (cook time: 7 hr.) - unlocked at level 49 (must be researched first) Sweets * Taiyaki (cook time: 5 min.) - available at the start of the game (must be researched first) * Gingersnap (cook time: 12 min.) - available at the start of the game (must be researched first) * Melon Bread (cook time: 8 min.) - unlocked at level 18 (must be researched first) * Apple Pie (cook time: 10 min.) '''- bought from the Mystery Shop * '''Jap Fruit Blessing (cook time: 15 min.) - unlocked at level 28 (must be researched first) * Dango (cook time: 15 min.) - unlocked at level 36 (must be researched first) * Cream Puffs (cook time: 20 min.) - obtained from Shichimiya Satone's SP Guest mission * Sundae (cook time: 25 min.) - obtained from Kagamine Rin's SP Guest mission * Strawberry Cake (cook time: 30 min.) - unlocked from the achievement "Golden Resplendence" * Tiramisu (cook time: 45 min.) '''- unlocked at level 43 (must be researched first) * '''Macaroons (cook time: 1 hr.) - obtained from Nyaruko's SP Guest mission Drinks * Cola (cook time: 1 min.) '''- available at the start of the game (must be researched first) * '''Orange Juice (cook time: 1 min. 30 sec.) - unlocked at level 14 (must be researched first) * Cappuccino (cook time: 8 min.) - available at the start of the game (must be researched first) * Oolong Tea (cook time: 2 min.) - unlocked at level 24 (must be researched first * Milk Tea (cook time: 3 min.) '''- bought from the Mystery Store * '''Tasty Beverage (cook time: 4 min.) - unlocked from the achievement "LoveLive Champion" * Latte (cook time: 5 min.) - obtained from Ken Kaneki's SP Guest mission * Vegetable Juice (cook time: 10 min.) - unlocked at level 40 (must be researched first) * Caramel Macchiato (cook time: 25 min.) - unlocked at level 46 (must be researched first) * Earl Grey Tea (cook time: 45 min.) - obtained from Ciel Phantomhive's SP Guest mission Private Dishes Unlike the rest of the dishes, private dishes are only available to be made by those who have been pledged (married). Unlocking the dishes requires a certain number of blessings, which are bestowed upon a married couple by other players, and is obtained from doing daily pledge quests. The following is the list of private dishes, and how many blessings are required to unlock it: * Strawberry Juice (cook time: 30 min.) - 200 blessings * Blueberry Mousse (cook time: 1 hr.) - 1,500 blessings * Shrimps with Litchi (cook time: 1 hr. 30 min.) - 3,000 blessings * Eel Rice (cook time: 2 hr.) - 6,000 blessings * Roasted Goose Liver (cook time: 2 hr. 30 min.) - 10,000 blessings Upgrading Dishes Each dish, when cooked a certain number of times, can be upgraded to the next star level. Upon being bought or obtained, all dishes start at 1 star, and through research, can continue to be upgraded up to 10 stars. Upgrading a dish requires an employee at an oven, with enough energy, and ingredients, to perform the upgrade. The research time on the dish varies depending on the dish, its overall cook time, and the number of stars it already has. A dish being researched is indicated with a red pot and a white lid, rather than the usual gray pot. Multiple dishes can be upgraded at the same time. A dish upgraded to 5 stars, and displayed on a cabinet, will have 5 shining stars flashing above it. A dish upgraded to 10 stars will have 5 rainbow stars flashing above it. If a friend visits the cafe, they will be able to use one of their employees to help speed up the research of the dish. The more friends who help research, the less time it takes to complete the research. This can also be done to help other player's research, though the ability to help research only appears if the player is currently following the other player they would like to help. Research help consumes 100 energy from an employee. Upgrading dishes will increase the amount of plates, the amount of gold, and the amount of XP that are produced when cooking is done. However, the amount of time it takes to cook a dish, and the amount of energy it consumes, will not change. Upgrading dishes will also increase the 'dish' score during the cafe evaluation. The higher the quality of the dish, the more customers pay after they finish eating it, and the more money that is earned. Certain quality dishes are also necessary to fulfill certain orders, or to help friends fulfill their orders. Ingredients Ingredients are used to upgrade dishes, to fulfill orders, help friends fill their orders, and restock supplies in food trucks. Ingredients are automatically stored in the shelf, which can be bought at level 18. There are a number of ways to obtain ingredients: * Buying from other players * Buying from the Moe Cafe Secretary (her shop is located in the Market tab icon indicated by a food stall on the right side of the screen) * Buying from the Mystery Shop * Advertising * Wishing Well (for those in a Family) * Family Store (for those in a Family) * Completing quests * Reward for delivering orders